In right $\Delta ABC$, $\angle CAB$ is a right angle. Point $M$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$. What is the number of centimeters in the length of median $\overline{AM}$? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth. [asy] pair A,B,C,M;
A = (0,0); B = (4,0); C = (0,3); M = (B+C)/2;
draw(M--A--B--C--A);
label("$A$",A,W); label("$B$",B,E);
label("$C$",C,W); label("$M$",M,NE);
label("3 cm",A--C,W); label("4 cm",A--B,S);
[/asy]
Answer: The length of the median to the hypotenuse of a right triangle is half the hypotenuse.  The hypotenuse of $\triangle ABC$ is $\sqrt{3^2+4^2} = 5$, so $AM = BC/2 = \boxed{2.5}$.